Slipping
by malachite157
Summary: - Emerald's jealous and suspicious, and the Maximals are just dismissing her feelings towards the new transformer. They don't know what a mistake that is actually going to turn out to be. Fifth in the 'Shades of Green' series.


Slipping

**By:** Sapphire (aka Malachite157)

* * *

She hated her.

From the moment she saw her, she despised her, she didn't trust her and most of all, she envied her.

Kaiya was a fake, an actress, a spy. Why couldn't they see it?

Emerald glared at the tall, breathtakingly beautiful, seductive dark femme who sat flauntingly on the edge of the control room table, giving her account of 'what it was like to be possessed by the Vok'. The maned wolf Transformer widened her eyes and spoke as if she had never lied in her life, but to Emerald her words were dripping with deceit.

The Maximals were gathered around her, listening to her story.

"And then there was this voice, and I felt myself being shrunken and pushed aside while this...this other force filled and controlled my body!" she exclaimed with expressive hand gestures and a serious and alarmed face.

"So I watched while the alien within me, they call themselves the Vok as I have told you, took control over me and sent me down in a ray of light towards earth. I was filled with such terrible power, but I didn't want it! All I wanted was to be free," she trailed, predictably lowering her eyes with a feminine sigh.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "I'll bet," she murmured, but no one heard her.

When Emerald emerged from the CR chamber, and shortly after her hug with Rattrap, she learned there was a new Maximal. She was unhappy to discover that this new person was in fact one of the six 'anomalies' who was now, apparently, on their side. From the moment she laid eyes on her she didn't trust her, but Kaiya seemed to have cast a spell on all the Maximals, who followed her every word like the Covenant! Especially Rattrap. Rattrap was besotted with her, he watched her walk, gazed at her as she spoke...ugh! It was sickening.

"It sounds like you had quite an experience," Optimus commented.

"Yes, and that explosion was the best thing that could have happened to me. It knocked the alien influence right back to where it came from! Even if the explosion nearly killed me," she smiled seductively and looked at Rattrap, "But it didn't, thanks to _Rattrap_."

Emerald snorted.

"Eh, I'm a ladies man," he joked, raising an eyebrow at her with a hungry grin.

Rhinox was about the only male here that wasn't gawking at her and still had his wits about him. "Are you one hundred percent certain that every bit of the 'alien influence', as you say, has left you?"

She nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, I have no doubt in my mind."

"Right," Rhinox said quietly, and retreated into his thoughts. Emerald sighed unhappily, but felt some comfort in standing next to her Uncle. He made her feel like she wasn't alone in her suspicions.

"Well, we are glad to have you back, Kaiya," said Optimus. He turned to the rest of his crew. "Now that we've had our bed time story, I suggest you all get some sleep, except for you, Cheetor. It's your turn on monitor duty."

Cheetor groaned and went to his post, although he remembered to blow Kaiya a kiss as he passed her. She smiled. Emerald felt ready to hurl.

The others made their way to their quarters, but Emerald remained with Rhinox for a little while. He was in the seat beside Cheetor, doing some research on the scans they'd taken of Kaiya's internals, to locate any damage missed by the CR chamber. She stood next to him in silence while he typed away. She was itching to voice her feelings about Kaiya to him, only she was unable to do so without Cheetor hearing. This annoyed her considerably, and Rhinox soon picked that up.

He turned and looked up at her from his seat.

"Emerald, is there something wrong? You look anxious."

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, then sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing too important. I'll tell you later...." she lowered her voice and brought her lips closer to his audios, adding: "When we don't have an audience..."

She hinted at Cheetor and Rhinox nodded.

"Ok, then. Good night."

"Good night, Uncle Rhinox."

She left the control room and walked gloomily down the corridors to her room. She turned the corner and halted, seeing Rattrap and Kaiya talking in the passageway. Kaiya was standing in the doorway to her room, her body language very suggestive. She was virtually inviting him into her room, but so far he was just standing with his arms folded, flirting obviously.

Emerald frowned and tried to catch what they were saying, but she realized she'd have to get closer and she knew they'd notice. She decided to take another course of action.

"Hey Ajax!" she yelled cheerfully and came bounding up to him.

"Ajax?" Kaiya said curiously, as Emerald arrived at Rattrap's side.

Rattrap cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Emmie. Yeah, Kaiy, it was my name back on Cybertron."

Kaiya looked directly at Emerald, "Oh, I see," she said flatly.

Emerald made a noise and pulled a face that was just short of snickering, and latched onto Rattrap's arm.

"Yeah. Rattrap and I have known each other a loooong time. Haven't we, RT?"

She looked up innocently and smiled sweetly at Rattrap, who smiled back awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, yeah we have, Emmie."

He shifted uncomfortably in the following silence, and finally said: "Hey um, Em? Don't ya think it's time fer bed?"

Emerald frowned and said: "I'm not a baby, Rattrap. I'll go to bed when I want. But I suppose you're right. It is late and Kaiya's story was very bori-er, long," she recovered, smiling falsely at Kaiya, who returned the favour.

"Good night, Rattrap," Emerald said, gave him a quick, perky hug and a peck on the cheek.

After that, she turned on her heels and made her way to her door. As she entered her quarters, she couldn't help but hear their words echoing down the passageway:

"Bubbly little thing, isn't she?" Kaiya said.

"Yeah. She's a sweet kid."

Emerald sighed miserably. "Kid," she repeated softly, and closed her door.

* * *

Megatron growled irritably and slumped into his chair.

"What's bothering you?" Blackaracnhia asked without actually caring much for the answer.

Megatron and Blackarachnia were alone in the Darkside's control room. She was at the monitors and had noticed his overly-loud sigh, growl and thump into his chair.

"I highly doubt your concern is genuine, but since you did ask, I am worried that Quickstrike and Inferno did not find wreckage of all six of the attackers."

That got her attention and she swiveled around in her chair to face him.

"You think the Maximals found intact bodies? I mean, that was one big energon explosion," she said.

Megatron shook his head slightly.

"Maybe. But my suspicions rest more with a certain spider."

Blackarachnia knew the spider to which her referred was not her, although she wouldn't be surprised if she were on his list of suspects for this incident, since she'd worked closely with Tarantulas in the past. This, however, she honestly had nothing to do with.

"Tarantulas is his own agent. He thirsts for knowledge on the aliens, so I would not be surprised if he salvaged some parts."

Megatron stood up suddenly and exclaimed: "But that's just it! I fear he may have salvaged more than parts, but actual survivors! Four of the six we found in small pieces, but there is no trace of the other two. When they were moving towards us, four were walking further ahead of the other two, which poses some questions."

Blackarachnia knew that anything was possible in this war; she'd already seen some pretty weird things.

"Well, unless those two were like Rampage with indestructible sparks, I don't think they'd stand much chance. But, you never know! The aliens could be capable of more than we can imagine...in which case we're screwed."

Megatron turned his head sharply to look at her.

"Are we?"

A curious little silence settled between them as they stared at each other, before Megatron got off his chair and started walking towards the exit of the room.

"Keep your eyes on the monitors, Blackarachnia, and report anything out of the ordinary."

Blackarachnia watched him disappear down the passageway.

"I will definitely keep an eye out for anything strange; whether I report it or not is another story," she muttered.

She did have her own agendas, after all, and this time they were solely her own. Tarantulas was out of the picture and out of her mind after that day in the energon cave. She was only too pleased.

* * *

The next day Emerald awoke feeling bright and fresh. Perhaps it was because she still felt quite clean and new after coming out of the CR chamber, but then maybe it was also because it was a sunny, new day. Filled with possibilities!

Then she remembered Kaiya and her mood changed.

No matter, she'd just steer clear of her and continue her day regardless. She was not going to let Kaiya make her feel bad!

Emerald leapt off her bed and ran to her mirror. She fluffed up her feathers, since they looked a little limp with sleep. She polished her metal a bit and then left her room, skipping down the corridor to the control room.

Optimus, Rhinox and Cheetor were already up and busy.

"Good morning Optimus! Anything I can do to help our cause today?"

"Yes, you can stay out of trouble! Your running off the other day nearly cost you your life...and don't pout! You haven't been lectured on this yet, and I think you should realize why there are rules and that you must follow them. For your own safety."

Emerald felt a twitch coming in her eye, but smiled politely.

"Yes, you're right. I was a bad girl. I won't do it again. Now can I help?" _Keep cheerful, the day is still young!_

"Yes, you can clean up in the storage room. There's a lot of mess in there after that energon earthquake that hasn't been properly attended to."

Great. She HAD to ask. What a lame job.

"Sure thing," she sighed and turned away feeling disheartened. Why was everybody so grouchy? Oh wait, that was only Optimus. Although neither her uncle nor Cheetor paid any attention to her when she entered...were they angry with her or something?

She made her way to the storage room, trying to hum a song to herself to lighten her darkening mood.

She came up to the storage door and pulled on the handle. It didn't open.

Odd. It wasn't usually locked. But then there had been a lot of weird stuff happening lately, so it was probably a result of extra security.

"Hmmm...now what was the password again?"

Just then, the door slid open and Rattrap appeared.

"Emerald! What are you doin' here?" he asked, a little flustered.

She cocked an eyebrow. "I came to clean up. Why are you here and why was the door locked?"

"It was locked?" he queried with fake surprise, "Oh, must've auto-locked. I opened it from da inside."

"Rattrap?" came a muffled female voice from inside the storage room. And it wasn't Airazor's.

"Got company?" Emerald asked a little too sourly.

Rattrap straightened up and coughed, "Um...yeah well Kaiya an' I were just about ta clean up, but den we got all wrapped up in a conversation about Cyberton...but now that you're here, we can go an' do more important jobs. Thanks fer your help, Em."

"Oh it's a pleasure," Emerald said sarcastically, but Rattrap didn't seem to notice. He called over his shoulder.

"Hey, Kaiy? Emerald's coverin' fer us. We can go...report ta Optimus an' ask fer another assignment. Come on!"

He left rather hastily, patting Emerald on the head as he brushed passed her, muttering: "Thanks, kiddo."

"No problem," Emerald muttered, annoyed, and entered the room

Kaiya was seated on a toppled storage box. The place was dimly lit and it was obvious nothing had been done to start cleaning it out as it was a wreck. Kaiya smiled at Emerald.

"Hello Emmie. Nice of you to come and help."

Emerald lifted a box and put it back on a large shelf.

"I was ordered to."

Kaiya nodded nonchalantly and stood up. She walked towards the door.

When her back was facing Emerald and she was nearly at the exit, Emerald said: "You'd better hurry if you want to catch up to Rattrap. I know you two have..._things to do._"

Kaiya turned around slowly and deliberately and Emerald suddenly felt a little scared. She rather regretted saying that.

"Listen, _sweetie_, what Rattrap and I do is our business. I don't meddle in your affairs, so don't you meddle in mine," she said coldly.

She made to turn back to the door, but Emerald spontaneously retorted. "But he IS my affair. He's _my_ friend."

Kaiya's long red tail flicked irritably and her cherry red optics blazed.

"You think he's your friend, but really he's just another uncle to you. Don't you know how he talks about you? You're 'little Emmie'. Rhinox's little gem. You're 'the kid'. He calls you those things because that's how he sees you. He's just being nice to you because he's Rhinox's friend and your Rhinox's niece. Get it?"

Emerald felt her cheeks burn and her fists clench.

"He never used to call me those names, for your information. He used to treat me like an adult, and so he should because I'm NOT a little kid anymore! I know who you are. I know what you're up to! And it's not gonna work. Cuz pretty soon Optimus and Cheetor and Uncle Rhinox and even Rattrap are gonna see you for the fake you are!"

Kaiya suddenly leapt forward and before Emerald knew it, she found her face inches away from the angry eyes of the maned wolf.

"I. Don't. Think so. And if you have any sense in that tiny bird brain of yours, you'll shut up and stay out of my way!"

Emerald felt as if the room rumbled with Kaiya's dark, malicious voice and while she tried to keep a straight face, she found herself succumbing to the femme's intimidating glare. She lowered her eyes.

"Good," Kaiya said and left.

Emerald was silent and still for a long time afterwards, before she burst into a sprint and ran sniffling and humiliated towards her room. Screw the clean up. No one would remember it was her job anyway.

No one noticed her anymore, now that Kaiya had come.

* * *

Dinobot was not feeling happy. He kept having that nightmare with Neolca, his deceased sister, and occasionally Rattrap made an appearance.

However, the dream kept getting longer each time he had it. More was added to it, it seemed. It was like a story being replayed, revealing another chapter each time he fell asleep. He remembered what Neolca had said to Rattrap:

_"Get away from me!! Run! I'm not who you think I am. Go away!! GO AWAY!!"_

_Rattrap was, like always in the dream, ignoring her and staring somberly and desperately at him._

_"Help me. They're coming."_

_Neolca suddenly stopped yelling and broke down into sobs._

_"They've already come! They're already here. You're going to die. You're going to die!"_

_She looked at him with wild eyes and choked: "Dinobot!"_

_Suddenly, everything went dark. He was in that deep, silent, foggy forest again. Stalking something. He was afraid and excited. Beside him, the bushes rustled. He turned and fired at a dark form with red eyes, leaping towards him. The bushes around it ignited and it became enveloped, twisting in the flames, crying out in agony. By its scream he knew it was female. She crumbled to her knees, her hand reaching towards him, her face veiled in smoke...then she looked up at him...._

Dinobot felt sobs rushing to his throat as he trembled at the memory..

_He saw her face...dying...dying..._

_It was Neolca._

_"Help me," she whimpered, and then there was no more. The dream faded, like curtains had dropped down slowly on some horrendous play in his imagination and he was left shivering and distraught._

Why?

Dinobot shook his head and grumbled. Something was amiss and he knew it. His dreams were too frequent and too vivid not to mean anything. They were a sign - a warning. But of what?

"Dinobot."

He jerked and turned sharply to look at the speaker.

It was Kaiya.

"Are you all right?" she asked, noticing the frightened expression on his face.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" he growled.

"Did you see where Rattrap went?"

"No."

"He said he was going to report to Optimus, but apparently he didn't."

"I don't care."

She frowned. "Ok, fine."

She walked away, with a slight swagger. Dinobot disliked her, but he found himself strangely lustful. He disliked that feeling as well. He'd never really been attracted to anyone, but she...she had something that drew everyone close to her. Her seductiveness had ensnared the rat, but that was no surprise. He was a slave to that kind of thing after all. Even Optimus had tried and failed to conceal his wandering gaze on her.

Her beauty was other-worldly, but it was a dark beauty and a beauty he didn't trust. He would not be so easily lured.

Besides, there was something about her that also repelled him. Something that, occasionally, glinted in her eyes that reminded him of...he wasn't quite sure...

All he knew was that it would be a sin to indulge in her.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of footsteps. Emerald came surging around the corner, her face turned downwards, making soft crying noises.

She rushed past him, but his reflexes were sharp and he lunged and stopped her.

"Emerald!"

She nearly keeled over his arm. She backed away, startled and blinking. She looked up miserably at him.

"Let me pass. I want to go to my room."

"Why are you crying?"

Dinobot had no idea why he actually cared, but then he did have a small liking for Emerald. She reminded him of Neolca when she was that age.

Emerald lowered her head and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, just let me through."

Dinobot complied, and she made off in a fast-paced walk, obviously eager to get away from whatever it was that had driven her to run.

He shook his head, watching her disappear down the passageway. A noise ticked his audios and he froze, listening to the sound coming from the control room.

"Airazor to base."

"Optimus here. Report."

"Optimus, I spotted something that might interest you..."

Her tone of voice intrigued him and he made his way to the control room to see what was going on.

* * *

Optimus was hardly aware of Dinobot's entrance. He was more concerned on what Airazor had to say.

"I flew over the landing zone of the six...by the way, Rhinox? Have you done any research on them?"

To his right, Rhinox perked up and answered: "Yes. They were what they said they were. Protoforms taken from the stasis pods in orbit and changed into transformers with extra power. A _lot_ of extra power. They made some strange alterations to the internal structure of the transformers, I could tell by Kaiya's body scans. There are some things I have never even seen before. Inserted parts. I don't know yet what the function of those things were, but they were probably storage devices for the power invested in them."

Airazor was on the computer screen. She nodded thoughtfully, standing in robot mode.

"Obviously very interesting to study."

"Which is why I sent you to retrieve the parts, what did you find?" Optimus asked a little impatiently.

"Nothing," Airazor said worriedly. "But I did spot tyre-tracks in the ground which could only have been made by Tarantulas. Looks like he was interested in them too and beat us to it."

Optimus sighed and looked at Rhinox, who wore the same weary expression.

"Prime. I'll bet Tarantulas is going to put those remains under close scrutiny. It was a mistake to wait so long..."

Airazor shrugged. "But we have a complete survivor of the explosion. Surely she is more valuable than some scrappy parts?"

Rhinox piped up.

"She should be, only she's very uncomfortable with us analyzing her. She hates tests and won't let us examine her internals any further than the few scans we've taken."

"I wonder why. What does she have to hide?" Dinobot snarled for the first time since he'd entered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, but she won't allow us to. It's a vicious circle," Optimus said.

He turned back to Airazor.

"Thanks for your help. You're free to come back now."

Airazor smiled.

"Nah, think I'll go find Tigatron. He's alone out here somewhere, despite the fact we're supposed to be bonded!"

Optimus and Rhinox chuckled.

"That's Tigatron for you!" Rhinox smiled.

"I know," she said, grinning.

"Airazor out."

The connection was cut and Optimus turned to face Dinobot and Rhinox.

"If any of you spot Tarantulas, try your best to capture him. While I am unsure at this time why Kaiya is so reluctant to let us research the alien infrastructure inside her, I am sure of one thing: Tarantulas will gain information from those parts. He's a clever and dangerous adversary, especially if he discovers things he can use as weapons."

They both nodded in acknowledgement. At that moment, Rattrap and Kaiya walked in.

Rattrap noticed how all of them stared at him and Kaiya, particularly Kaiya.

He frowned: "Hey guys...what did we miss?"

* * *


End file.
